1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dishwashers and more particularly to silverware baskets for dishwashers.
2. Description of Related Art
Silverware in a dishwasher is generally more difficult to dry than other items. This difficulty is due, at least in part, to the retention of washing liquid on the peripheral walls of the silverware basket such as on ledges, in pockets or by bridging of the side and bottom wall openings. The wash liquid retained on the basket walls readily contacts the silverware supported in the silverware basket and blocks the openings and air movement through the bottomed wall of the silverware basket preventing the silverware from being thoroughly and completely dried.
Various efforts have been made to improve drainage of wash liquid from the walls of a silverware basket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,432 discloses a silverware basket having side and end walls which include vertical and diagonal intersecting ribs forming a lattice-work of perforations which promotes natural, gravitational drainage of washing fluid from the walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,145 discloses a silverware basket having a bottom wall which includes first and second pluralities of elongated ribs disposed in two generally parallel but spaced apart planes. The ribs are joined at the projected rib intersections and thus form an offset grid having non-planar openings which resist bridging by washing fluid.
While these past efforts have resulted in improved liquid drainage from the walls of a silverware basket, there still exists a need for additional improvements as silverware drying performance remains a point of customer dissatisfaction.